Revealing of Hearts
by dracoluv
Summary: Valentine's Day at Hogwarts means finding your soulmate. Is there a better way to cheer up some depressed eighth years than love magic? Harry/Draco, Neville/Ginny, Luna/Rolf, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Blaise/Daphne, Pansy/Millicent, etc cute and fluffy and may have more added later idk yet


Hogwarts was quiet and empty since the battle. No one would have known there was a soul living there if it weren't for Quidditch and nightly screaming. An entire generation of students suffering PTSD. They would stay up all night, take dreamless sleep, or even use Occlumency and Divination techniques to try to escape their terrors. However, one February Thirteenth, everyone went to bed on time, not wanting to sleep in. It was Valentine's Day the next day and that meant the revealing of hearts.

In the wizarding world, Valentine's Day held more meaning than in the muggle world. Valentine's Day was the only day when a wizard's soulmark was revealed. Many would wander the world, going to a different city every year, trying to find their soulmate. Others thought that doing something differently on one day would make it less likely that their soulmate would find them. After all, they always say to stay in one place when you're lost, don't they?

Every wizard was born with one soul mate in mind. However, some wizards had the same soulmate and some soulmates died and some were never found, so it wasn't an entirely perfect system. Still, on Valentine's Day, when two soulmates laid eyes on one another, they would know almost instantly. There would be a wave of feeling over themselves and a faint glow of light between them. The connection could only be confirmed, however, when they viewed each other's soulmarks as being the same. Most connections would only be strong enough to notice once the students were seventeen, but there were many exceptions to this rule.

After the war finally being over and the only threat being the upcoming NEWTS, the eighth years at Hogwarts were determined to find their soulmates this year, whoever they were, to try to bring light into their lives. The most determined of everyone was, of course, Harry Potter himself.

Hermione and Ron just confirmed, once again, that they were soulmates and were off who-knows-where celebrating when they awoke that morning. Harry made sure to spend the morning in the boys' dorm, double-checking that it wasn't any of them who were actually his partner. By the time that Harry left, Seamus and Dean had partnered up and admitted knowing since first year. Neville, fortunately, wasn't Harry's soulmate either.

Harry left his dorm with Neville and walked to the Great Hall with him, taking note of the couples around him so as to not approach them later that day. Blaise and Daphne, Susan and Padma, Parvati and Dennis, Zacharias and Astoria, he even swore he saw Millicent Bulstrode leading Pansy out of the Great Hall, giggling profusely.

When they stepped through the doors, Harry noticed that there were not very many people in the Great Hall and most of those who were had already paired up. None of the teachers had any pairs amongst themselves, nor amongst the students that he could see. There was no identifiable table distinctions today, due to the many inter house couples. So, the tables were set in a large U-shape opening towards the teachers with students all around.

Nearly every Gryffindor over sixteen was missing from the table, evidently snogging somewhere. Present, however, were Ginny, who had snuck Luna over and was chatting animatedly with her; Seamus and Dean who were holding hands and eating clumsily; Romilda Vane and some of giggling friends; and, now, Harry and Neville. Some others that Harry recognized, such as Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, and such were scattered about talking to people from around. The usual talk of Quidditch and classes was abandoned for gossip, trivia, and confessions.

Harry sat beside Neville, across from Ginny as he was across from Luna, and grabbed a piece of toast. Luna looked up when they sat down and looked straight to Neville. He was still in love with her even though she turned him down all those months ago and it was visible in his regard of her.

"You know, Neville," she breathed, "you're going to learn of your soulmate today. She's finally seventeen, so I believe the connection will be made clear once you make eye-contact." Since their eyes were locked during this prediction, she effectively had turned him down again and he visibly slumped because of it. "Don't worry. I imagine you'll be much happier with your true love than you would be with me. Besides, I've already met my soulmate. I could never leave his side for another. Sorry again."

Neville just nodded and picked at his plate and Harry skillfully avoided the subject by bringing up his own quest for love, but was immediately kicked in the shin by Ginny, who tried to communicate through angry eyes. He sighed and clapped a hand on Neville's shoulder, trying to comfort him as awkwardly as possible. He looked over to Harry and smiled sadly.

"Look, Neville, I'm sure you'll find a nice gir-" whatever Ginny had been saying was immediately cut off when Neville looked up a bright glow enveloped them both. A marigold string of light spurred from Ginny's shoulder and met the light coming from Neville's chest. After about twenty seconds of blinding light, they excused themselves to discuss the new development in private and Harry was left alone with Luna.

"So, errr, Luna. Who's your soulmate?" he felt stupid asking, but he wasn't very good at starting conversations.

"His name is Rolf Scamander. He's older than us, but very open-minded. When we meet, I feel like I can talk to him about anything and he'll understand. He even gets my more obscure magizoological references. His grandfather wrote _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , you see, so he knows all about things like Ashwinders and Nargles. But you don't really want to know all that, do you? I guess it's best to say he makes me happy and I believe I make him happy as well.

"And, Harry, I don't think you'll need to look far for your soulmate. Actually, I'm fairly certain you already know who he is, don't you?" she looked him over and nodded her head, "Yes, that's what I expected. Trust your instincts Harry. There's only one person in the world who that mark links you to. I suppose it won't be easy at first, but, ultimately, no one will ever be able to understand you as well or make you as happy as he will. Don't give up hope."

And then she left him, too, and Harry wasn't sure what to do with himself. He thought over what she said for a minute and that voice in the back of his head kept bugging him to turn to his right. Just peek for a moment. Surely, he wouldn't notice. And if he did, and they locked eyes, well...at least he'd know for sure. By the time he looked up, the other boy had long gone.

Harry let his posture go, this was going to be a long day.

With a set jaw and readily freshened breath, the Savior lifted himself from the table and set off on his quest. On the way, he locked eyes with every male Gryffindor, and found nothing. Luna, after all, had specified he would have a male soulmate (not that Harry really cared either way). Alas, he didn't make a connection in his own house, so he set off to find love somewhere else.

By lunch time he had covered the rest of Ravenclaw as well and he was feeling a bit down on his luck. Only two more houses to go. He knew exactly which one he was leaving for last, too, despite how certain that little voice in his head seemed to think it was a Slytherin that he would share his life with. Whatever, Harry wasn't having it.

After finishing his lunch, during which he ate quickly to escape the disgusting slurping noises not being made thanks to the food. Yuck. It was time to explore the Hufflepuffs. He walked briskly to the Hufflepuff-heavy section of the U-table and soon learned that there was only one sixteen year old boy that wasn't claimed and he had no luck with him. All of the younger students allowed a quick glance to the Chosen One just in case, but it was soon obvious that a Slytherin would be his real match.

Just as Harry was leaving the group of yellow for the nearby sea of green, lunch ended and everyone rushed out of the hall, Slytherins quicker than any. Harry shook his head, resigning to find out at dinner, since there was no way he would be able to approach the Slytherins between meals.

He spent the day doodling in a large sketchbook in the library, abandoned by all but Pince on the holiday. Not even Hermione could be found in there today. After several detailed depictions of nature, especially Black Lake and its nearby tree and some apples, Harry found it was time for dinner and resolved to find his soulmate before he could eat.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the Great Hall was that it was extremely crowded. No one was going to miss a holiday feast, after all. The next thing he noticed were the sheer amount of couples, still sitting at the U-table. Harry found a section that seemed to house all of the Slytherin students and made quick eye-contact with all of the younger students, knowing perfectly well that their gaze was meaningless. It was when he finally made it to the section housing Blaise, Millicent, Pansy and the other eighth years that he finally got nervous. He knew already that the only non-matched eighth years were Goyle and Malfoy...and he was fairly certain which would be his soulmate. And when he locked eyes with Goyle over a cupcake, his suspicions were confirmed. The Slytherins had been very confused at his presence, but he never acknowledged it. He stared at the table, watching a pale hand set down its cutlery and crack its long fingers.

"Potter. What brings you here?"

It had been so long since Harry had heard his voice, he nearly looks to double check who it belongs to, but he doesn't. Rather, he can't think of much to do.

"Malfoy. Could I speak to you outside the hall for a moment?"

His answer is the boy standing and walking towards the large doors. Separated by the table's width as they walk, Harry relaxes just a bit. If what he thought was going to happen actually did, he didn't want it happening in front of a crowd. He was glad that Malfoy didn't ask why he needed this conversation to be private. How awkward would it be if he was wrong?

It wasn't until the heavy doors closed behind them, leaving them alone in the abandoned corridors, that Harry was able to breathe.

"Look, Malfoy. I just..ugh this is so awkward. Okay, so I just...I have this feeling that...that...well, how 'bout you just look at me and I won't have to say anything?" He was staring intently on the blond's downcast eyes. He just had to know. It had to be.

Suddenly, they flicked upwards. For just a moment. A flickering moment that couldn't have lasted a full nanosecond, but it was enough. Bright white light erupted from the middle of Harry's chest, colliding harshly with the white light spawning from Malfoy's wrist.

It was so blinding that Harry couldn't see anything but white. It lasted an eternity and when it had finally dimmed, the boys were staring at each other, trying to read their reactions, but both blank as could be. In seconds, Harry's face brightened into a huge grin and he closed the distance between them, waiting for Malfoy's answering smile before kissing him senselessly.


End file.
